


Dec 11: Identity Crisis

by fleurofthecourt



Series: White Collar Advent calendar drabbles [11]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Ending Relationship, F/F, Introspection, Wedding Planning, White Collar Advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the dress that does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 11: Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> For better or worse, this is essentially my headcanon of what happened to Diana and Christie. I would have loved to get a canon explanation, but I've settled for this.

It’s the dress that does it. 

It’s the dress that puts the final nail in the coffin of their relationship. 

She’s standing there, holding a glass of champagne offered to her by the shop attendants looking at herself in the mirror, listening as her friends tell her she’s radiant in white, that the short cut suits her better, that it’s much better than the princess ballgown she’d tried on last. 

She appraises it herself. It really is the perfect dress, she thinks. The one she should want. 

The problem is, she doesn’t. She doesn’t want any of it. She never has. She, maybe, never will. 

She doesn’t know why Christie does. 

What they have works. It’s worked for three years. 

But suddenly they can get married, and it’s all Christie can talk about. 

And it wasn’t on her radar. It was never on her radar. 

How could it have been? It wasn’t even an option. 

She tries to want it. She goes through the motions of wanting it. She takes the ring from Christie and says 'yes' with as much enthusiasm as she can muster. She goes to craft stores to find classy invitations and save the date cards. She prints out a list of acceptable downtown venues. 

But her heart's never in it. 

And now she’s standing here looking at herself in the perfect wedding dress, the kind that, had little Diana dreamed of a fairytale wedding instead of becoming a world renowned spy, would have fit the fantasy to a T. 

And she knows without a doubt that she can’t do it. Not now. 

And if Christie can’t wait for her to be ready, well, she can’t do this at all. 

Something doesn't fit.


End file.
